Mój cień (Mi sombra)
by Extraestelar
Summary: Todas las luces crean sombras. Todas las sombras requieren la luz. Sin uno, el otro está vacío. Traducción de la historia escrita por WingsofRequiem, todos los créditos le pertenecen.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos. Primero que nada ésta historia no es mía, es de WingsofRequiem, quise traducirla para ustedes y tengo la autorización para hacerlo, si no quieren esperar pueden leer la historia original que aparece por el mismo nombre.

Cualquier comentario es apreciado, o pueden dejar comentarios en la historia original, pero en ingles.

Espero poder tener un capitulo traducido cada semana o antes.

...

No hubo ruido. Ni un solo sonido. Y sin embargo, ella despertó.

Miró hacia el techo, sintiendo una sensación de vacío. Estaba exhausta. Completa y absolutamente agotada mentalmente. Se dio cuenta de que pronto amanecería y, sin embargo, no deseaba despertar. Su cuerpo se encontraba descansado, pero su mente se encontraba letárgica.

Luxana Crownguard estaba harta de su vida. Todos la consideraban una persona increíble al estar en una posición tan alta y tener tanto talento a una edad tan temprana. Sin embargo, nadie veía a través de su fachada cegadoramente brillante. Nadie vio cómo tenía que estudiar 18 horas al día durante su juventud para llegar a éste punto de la vida. Nadie vio como su padre y su madre la habían convertido en la hija perfecta. Se dio cuenta hace solo unos meses de cómo había pasado toda su vida. No tuvo una infancia digna de recordar, ni siquiera tenía amigos, y su hermano estaba cegado por el patriotismo. "Para Demacia" decía siempre.

Por Demacia.

Una nación de fascistas. Una ciudad gobernada por el miedo, por el miedo a lo desconocido, temiendo a algo tan maravilloso y poderoso como la magia.

Temiendole, es decir, si alguien lo supiera.

Ella no le había dicho absolutamente a nadie sobre sus poderes. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera su hermano Garen, estaba demasiado ciego por su odio a la magia, si alguna vez se descubriera que era una maga, no creía que él acudiría en su ayuda. No, probablemente sería el primero en entregarla.

Para ser ejecutada.

Se bajó de la cama, sus pies descalzos tocaron el frio suelo de mármol mientras se levantaba. Se acercó a la ventana, apartando las cortinas para mirar afuera. Afuera en los cielos sobre la ciudad.

Lleno de estrellas brillantes, un tapiz de chispas siempre extendido. Justo como ella. Le gustaba creer que sus poderes provenían de una estrella, como una de las millones en el cielo. Todas las personas habían dicho que cuando su madre estaba en labor de parto, había una estrella fugaz en el cielo, cayendo a través de la periferia de la noche iluminando la ciudad. La mayoría de las personas lo tomó como un buen presagio, y lo citó como bendiciones de la luz sobre su nacimiento. Quizás por eso la llamaron así, por luz.

Quizás la estrella que había caído ese día había terminado convirtiéndose en ella. Naciendo como quien era hoy.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido de los grilletes con los que nacería.

Se alejó de la ventana, suspiró suavemente mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su bata nocturna. No podía dormir esta noche, no cuando tenia tanto en mente. Necesitaba salir, salir de la habitación, salir de ésta casa, o de lo contrario se ahogaría, se ahogaría en el aire que todos los demás respiraban para vivir.

Se ató la bata azul satinada, se acercó y abrió suavemente la puerta de su habitación. Todo estaba tranquilo en la casa, los pasillos oscuros. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible.

Se cerró con un pequeño "clic".

Recorrió los pasillos de su resplandeciente mansión familiar, sintiendo el vacío y la tranquilidad de la casa. Estaba tan vacío a cómo se sentía por dentro. Grande, adornado, decorado... Pero vacío, sin sentido.

Llegó a las puertas delanteras y salió sin incidentes, salir de la mansión era una cosa, pero abandonar los terrenos sería otra, había guardias por todas partes patrullando los perímetros exteriores de la propiedad de su familia. Pero además, a ella realmente no le importaba.

Bajó por el camino hacia la puerta, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había olvidado sus zapatos y caminaba descalza. Pero la sensación de piedra adoquinadas bajo sus pies descalzos... era buena, era un sentimiento, un sentimiento físico que podía registrar a través del entumecimiento que la rodeaba, al igual que la mordedura de los vientos fríos que soplaban en la noche, que le eriza la piel de gallina, moviendo solo las puntas de su cabello de lino.

Llegó a la puerta exterior, donde un guardia se dio la vuelta, sorprendido de verla. Se acercó a ella y habló.

—Señorita Crownguard? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué está afuera en su ropa de dormir? Por favor, déjame escoltarla hacia...—.

—Me gustaría salir a caminar—.

El guardia estaba un poco confundido y aturdido por esta frase, antes de comenzar de nuevo:

—Señorita Crownguard, por favor, permítame acompañarla de regreso a su habitación, no es seguro salir de noche—.

—¿Quieres decir que hay una falta de seguridad en nuestra gloriosa ciudad de Demacia?–. Ella dijo, sabiendo que esto obtendría el resultado que quería.

El guardia farfulló por unos momentos, obviamente atrapado por su pregunta, antes de enderezarse. —No ... por supuesto que no, mi señora–.

–Abre la puerta, volveré antes del amanecer–.

–Sí, mi señora. Pero debo insistir, a su hermano no le agradará saberlo–.

La guardia abrió la puerta cuando los labios de Lux se curvaron en una débil sonrisa, con los ojos bajos. –Sí ... agrégalo a la lista–.

–Lo siento, señora?–.

–Nada, no importa.– Ella dijo, con otra sonrisa brillante.

El guardia solo la miró, aún preocupado, pero ella cruzó la puerta y continuó.

La finca Crownguard estaba dentro de la parte de la ciudad reservada para la nobleza, y como tal, extensiones de tierra muy amplias se dedicaron a la belleza natural entre las casas. Bosques, donde los nobles podían ir a cazar por placer. Todavía estaba dentro de los límites amurallados del gran estado de la ciudad, pero aún lo suficientemente grande como para ser su propio pequeño mundo.

Lux no recordaba cuándo salió de la carretera, la piedra áspera bajo sus pies descalzos fue reemplazada por grava dura y luego hierba suave y húmeda. La sensación fue ... agradable. Aquí era donde ella siempre se escabullía cuando la vida se sentía demasiado para ella, cada vez que pasaba noches como ésta, donde no quería nada más que huir de todos sus problemas, de todas estas expectativas que la agobiaban, desde el estrés de ocultar quién era realmente de su propia familia ...

Al deslizarse por el bosque, siguió un camino familiar que solo ella conocía, marcado por pequeñas señales que dejó en los árboles, permitiendo que la luz de las estrellas ingresara a través de los huecos en el follaje de arriba para iluminar su camino. Finalmente, se encontró con un pequeño claro, donde yacía un pequeño estanque, el agua se suministraba a través de túneles subterráneos que lo conectaban con un lago más allá. El lago era bien conocido por la gente, pero este pequeño estanque en este pequeño claro ... Este era su pequeño secreto.

El susurro de la tela cuando se desató la bata y se la quitó fue el único sonido en el claro, aparte de los sutiles sonidos del agua y los lejanos sonidos amortiguados de las criaturas del bosque. Ella no tenía miedo de ningún peligro aquí, ya que los bosques para estos nobles estaban bien regulados. No había depredadores, solo presas.

Dando un paso más cerca hacia el estanque, se puso de pie y respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones al máximo, saboreando el aire fresco, saboreando el beso del frío cielo nocturno en su piel expuesta. Se quitó la última prenda de vestir de las piernas cerca del borde del agua, antes de meterse en el estanque. El primer paso la hizo pronunciar un sonido suave

mientras jadeaba por el frío, el agua no estaba tan fría, pero siempre había un shock inicial por la diferencia de temperaturas.

Poco a poco se metió en el agua, permitiendo adaptarse lentamente a la temperatura, deleitándose en cada paso, ya que le daba más y más sensaciones para llenar ese vacío dentro de ella, hasta que estuvo cerca del medio del estanque, el agua hasta el cuello, aquí ella sintió una sensación de paz. Afuera todo la ahogaba, sofocaba, el entumecimiento la rodeaba como una nube negra. Pero aquí, el agua reemplazó esa presión, esa oscuridad, aquí el agua le daba una presencia reconfortante, una presión sobre su piel que podía entender, que podía abrazar. Llenaba ese eco resonante dentro de ella al rodearla con su hermoso abrazo.

Respiró hondo, antes de sumergirse completamente bajo el agua. Bajó la cabeza y se acurrucó bajo el agua, los sonidos de la noche terminaron con el silencio cerrado del agua. Sin embargo, incluso este silencio fue mejor. Este silencio fue un buen silencio, y ahogó los gritos de su mente. Abrió los ojos y vio su cabello flotando alrededor de su rostro, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que penetraba en la superficie del agua.

Sus pulmones comenzaron a arder por falta de aire y por un segundo, solo por un segundo, contempló abrir la boca y respirar profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con el agua del estanque que tanto amaba en lugar del oxígeno del que dependía su cuerpo. ...

Sería tan fácil ... solo una separación de sus labios ...

Ella se levantó, su cabeza rompió la superficie del agua mientras se levantaba, exhalando y liberando el aire que había quedado atrapado en sus pulmones, reemplazándolo con el aire fresco. Ella se quedó quieta así, el agua goteaba de su cabello, bajando por su cara, mientras miraba el agua. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que algunas de las gotas en su rostro no eran del agua.

Si tan solo la vida fuera tan fácil como este momento, ahora mismo. Si tan solo ella pudiera tener esta tranquilidad.

Ella frunció el ceño, había algo repentinamente diferente con la noche, un cierto tipo de ...

Silencio.

Se giró lentamente en el agua, hacia donde había venido.

Y fue recibida al ver a un hombre parado allí, sin camisa, vestido con ropa y armaduras jónicas debajo de la cintura, salpicado de sangre y sosteniendo una gran guadaña a su lado. Y sus ojos ... uno de ellos estaba literalmente brillando sobre ella, en un color carmesí profundo.

–Bueno, esto es una sorpresa.– dijo el hombre.

...

Por favor, avísenme si encuentran algún error para poder corregirlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Ella miró, en parte horrorizada y en parte asombrada, al hombre parado al borde del claro, apenas iluminado por la luna. Los planos duros de su cuerpo musculoso proyectando sombras sobre su forma, acentuando aún más sus marcas. La sangre brillaba sobre su piel, salpicada y manchada en su frente. Pero la guadaña que sostenía, ese era el verdadero horror, era enorme, una cuchilla masiva con lo que parecía un ojo entrecerrado en la base de la cuchilla. Parecía un segador demoníaco viniendo directamente del infierno a recoger las almas de los condenados.

Si ella lo estaba viendo, ¿eso significaba que estaba muerta? ¿Realmente había abierto la boca bajo el agua en lugar de simplemente pensar en ello y se había ahogado? ¿Había terminado con su propia vida y este era el segador que había venido a recoger su alma?

–Ahora, ¿por qué una mujer joven como tú está aquí en medio de la noche?– El hombre preguntó. Su voz era ligeramente musical, un leve rastro de acento, con un tono burlesco. Era como si sus palabras estuvieran entrelazadas con una letalidad oculta tan afilada como el arma que empuñaba.

Su corazón latía dentro de su caja torácica, y estaba algo agradecida de que el agua escondiera su cuerpo desnudo de este hombre, o lo que sea que fuera. Ella tragó saliva, antes de preguntar en voz baja pero firme. –¿Has venido a matarme?–

Ella lo vio inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, antes de mover lentamente la guadaña a una posición más cómoda, dando un paso hacia ella, y luego otro.

Hasta que estuvo fuera de las sombras del borde del bosque y completamente iluminado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Los ojos de Lux se abrieron al verlo. Lo que ella había pensado que era una armadura en su brazo izquierdo no era una armadura en absoluto ... Era una amalgamación de carne y hueso, que parecía una armadura de acero unida a su carne, que estaba deformada en un color rojizo debajo de las placas grises. Cubría su brazo izquierdo, subía hasta su hombro y luego se bifurcaba en la parte superior izquierda de su torso, como una infección que se había detenido en su extensión. También había una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, que era el que brillaba como una ardiente luz roja, similar al ojo de su guadaña. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una trenza detrás de él, cabello dos veces más largo que el de ella.

–¿Matarte?– Dijo, otra vez con ese toque de burla en su voz, aunque su rostro no tenía más emociones que una leve intriga y curiosidad. –¿Por qué, tengo alguna razón para matarte?–

Lux permaneció en silencio después de su respuesta, dándose cuenta de que si hubiera dicho que sí, una parte de ella se habría sentido aliviada. También se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que honestamente no tenía nada que perder, ya que para empezar, no tenía nada, nada más que mentiras.

Ella miró hacia el agua, antes de mirarlo, dándole una sonrisa triste. –Bueno, no tengo ninguna razón para vivir.–

Esto intrigó aún más al hombre, se dio cuenta, por la mirada en sus ojos y cómo su cabeza se ladeó de nuevo. Estaba a punto de hablar, abriendo los labios, pero luego se detuvo, como si lo hubiera atrapado un segundo pensamiento. Lux sintió que se le erizaba la piel de gallina cuando un extraño susurro llenó el aire, tan silencioso que podría extrañarlo si no le prestaba atención. Cada latido de su corazón ahogaba el ruido, y parte de ella estaba convencida de que solo era el susurro del viento. Pero no había viento, y Kayn parecía estar escuchando algo.

Luego la miró y le ofreció una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que se parecía a la que daría un carnicero antes de cortar su vida. Le envió otro escalofrío por la espalda.

–Bueno, no tienes suerte. No tengo planes de alimentar a Rhaast con la sangre de alguien sin marcar–. Dijo, girando su guadaña mientras continuaba mirándola. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado esta vez y preguntó: –No tienes miedo ... ¿Por qué?–

Lux no sabía a qué se refería. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tan fuerte que podía jurar que él podía oírlo. Pero ... Pensando en eso, ella realmente no tenía miedo en sus venas. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sí, pero no había miedo paralizante, ni ansiedad temblorosa. Ella simplemente se sorprendió por él y descubrió una forma de proceder, como un ciervo atrapado frente a una partida de caza.

–¿Debería tener miedo?– Se las arregló para preguntar. El hombre la miró por un largo tiempo, antes de resoplar, como si encontrara su respuesta divertida, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia los árboles.

–Ve a casa, niña. El bosque de noche no es lugar para una mujer joven. Nunca sabes qué demonios acechan estos árboles– Dijo mientras le daba un gesto despreocupado con su mano humana.

–Espera.– Ella dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la oyera. Hizo una pausa, en el borde mismo del claro una vez más, antes de girar lo suficiente para que él la mirara por el rabillo del ojo humano.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?– Ella preguntó. Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida. A juzgar por su aspecto, ella sabía que él había matado hoy, incluso podría haber matado a más de una persona. No era una tonta, todos los años que tuvo que cumplir con las expectativas de su familia significaron que se había visto obligada a ser una genio. Podía descubrir algo conectando todos los puntos.

El era un asesino, y por todos los derechos, debería haberla matado en el momento en que la vio. Debería matarla por siquiera preguntarle su nombre.

–Kayn–. Dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la oscuridad de los árboles. Parecía casi derretirse en las sombras del árbol en lugar de alejarse, y Lux parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que estaba viendo correctamente. Pero había desaparecido, sin dejar ningún rastro.

... ... ...

Lux se despertó cansada. Eso había estado sucediendo por un tiempo ahora. Había pasado los últimos treinta minutos acostada en la cama, mirando al techo, reflexionando sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Había pasado otros diez minutos en el agua, observando, esperando, preguntándose si el hombre estaba escondido fuera de la vista, listo para venir y matarla cuando ella saliera. Pero él realmente se había ido, y después de unos diez minutos, ella salió de la laguna, se vistió y huyó a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo sin correr.

Apenas había dormido unas horas hasta que el amanecer la despertó. Suspirando, finalmente decidió levantarse de la cama, lo que requirió mucho más esfuerzo de lo que debería.

Una hora después, se había cambiado a algo adecuado para una dama en casa, y se fue a reunirse con su familia para el desayuno. Su hermano, Garen, ya estaba sobre la mesa, desayunando con eficiencia militar, cada movimiento casi robótico en su monotonía.

Levantó la vista cuando ella entró, y su rostro tenso se convirtió en algo más suave. –Buenos días, Luxanna.–

–Buenos días, Garen–. Dijo mientras se unía a él en la mesa, su desayuno ya preparado y servido donde solía sentarse.

–Padre tuvo que irse temprano. Ha habido un asesinato–. Garen dijo, continuando comiendo su comida entre su discurso sin vacilar. Lux, sin embargo, había estado recogiendo su tenedor y cuchillo y se tensó cuando lo escuchó, su cuchillo golpeando el plato debido al brusco tirón.

Garen levantó los ojos hacia ella otra vez, una ligera confusión en sus ojos. Ella también lo miró, parpadeando antes de decir: –Eso es terrible. ¿Quién fue?–

Garen exhaló, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de volver la vista hacia su comida, cortando un huevo mientras hablaba –Todavía no hay detalles. Pero ninguno de los guardias informa haber visto nada. Un comerciante noble asesinado dentro de sus habitaciones, en su propia casa, ni siquiera alguien vio algo raro –.Sus cejas se fruncieron nuevo. –Este no es un asesinato ordinario.–

Lux se sintió mal del estómago. Ella había estado en lo cierto. El hombre con el que se había encontrado la noche anterior, con la guadaña gigante y las salpicaduras de sangre, era definitivamente un asesino. Y había estado en Demacia para matar a alguien. Miró su comida, ni siquiera la tocó, antes de dejar los utensilios y levantarse.

–¿No vas a comer?– Preguntó Garen.

Lux negó con la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa cortés al responder– Lo siento, no tengo hambre –.

Garen la miró, y se preguntó si su hermano podría ver más allá de su estúpida fachada. Si realmente le importaba lo suficiente, ver las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, ver cómo había perdido peso, ver la sonrisa falsa y tensa que tenía en ella. Pero él solo se encogió de hombros y regresó a su comida, despidiéndose sin una sola palabra. La sonrisa de Lux se volvió amarga cuando se dio la vuelta y salió. ¿Qué esperaba ella?

Todos a su alrededor, que afirmaban que se preocupaban por ella, eran mentirosos. Ajenos a su verdadero dolor. Nadie se preguntó ni preguntó por su bienestar. Ni siquiera su propio hermano mayor. En estos días, nada se sentía real. Nada en absoluto.

Excepto ... Su mente vagó a esa reunión más temprano en la noche, donde se topó con el asesino que empuñaba una guadaña.

Kayn, se llamaba.

Curioso, conoció a un asesino por casualidad, un asesino que pasó su vida entrenando en las artes del engaño y el escape. Y, sin embargo, esa breve conversación con él se había sentido más real que los últimos meses de su vida.

Y como si fuera una enfermedad, se dio cuenta, los pensamientos sobre él nublaban su mente, y ya no podía sacarlo completamente de su mente.

Los pensamientos de una cara fantasmal y sonriente y ojos desiguales la perseguían por el resto del día.

Hola, cualquier error que puedan notar por favor díganme para corregirlo

**Se agradece cualquier comentario, tanto aquí como en su versión original.**

**Pd: Todos los créditos de la creación de ésta historia le perteneces a ****WingsofRequiem**


	3. Capítulo 3

Antes que nada les recuerdo que la historia no me pertenece, es solo una traducción, todos los créditos le perteneces a: WingsofRequiem

...

La última semana había sido tortuosamente lenta. No había mucha diferencia con sus días anteriores, excepto un día.

Ella estaba embrujada.

Siempre pensaba en aquella fatídica reunión con aquel segadora sombrío, cuando estaba comiendo, leyendo libros, pintando sobre lienzo, incluso cuando caminaba por los jardines. Ella simplemente por alguna razón no podía quitarlo de su mente.

Ella sabía en parte la razón. Apesar de todo, ella todavía era una persona muy curiosa, y algo así ... Se había enganchado a su curiosidad, otra razón era que, de todo lo que le había sucedido en el transcurso del último año o más, esa conversación con él se sentía más real que cualquier otra cosa. Se asfixiaba por días, semanas, meses, y esa reunión con él fue como el primer soplo de aire fresco. La primera vez que pudo sentir emociones sin diluir, aparte del vacío.

Se había sorprendido muchas veces dibujándolo, no lo había visto muy bien debido a la oscuridad pero, sin embargo, estaba especulando sobre cómo se veía. Ella solo había reunido ciertas características sobre él, como sus ojos desiguales, su cabello desordenado, su mandíbula estrecha pero definida, una sonrisa torcida, cejas arqueadas, nariz recta. El menor indicio de exótico. Con una pizca de familiaridad.

Lux hizo una pausa y miró el dibujo de su rostro en su cuaderno. Su sonrisa parecía positivamente diabólica, como un sociópata. Algo que debería haber sido francamente incómodo de ver. Pero, por alguna razón, le pareció un curioso gusto. Era una sonrisa de máscaras, igual que la de ella. Ella podría decirlo. Ella supo.

Ella suspiró, y luego regresó a su día.

Se acercaba la noche, y una pregunta estaba siendo lanzada dentro de los límites de su mente. Cuando se puso el sol, la pregunta aumentó en volumen en su cabeza. A medida que avanzaba la noche, se había convertido en un tirón, un tirón magnético.

Quería volver a ese lugar, su pequeño lugar, donde una vez había creído que era solo de ella, pero ahora había quedado expuesto. A él.

Esperaba volver a encontrarse con él, aunque cada instinto dentro de ella le decía que era absolutamente tonto. El hombre era un asesino y con gusto la mataría. Por algún milagro, ella había tenido suerte y él no la había matado esa noche. No podía entender las razones de por qué no lo hizo.

¿Pero fue realmente afortunada?

¿No había estado contemplando suicidarse esa misma noche?

¿No había estado esperando que la matara? ¿Quitarle esa elección de las manos y facilitarle la tarea?

¿Seguía esperando eso?

Había llegado la medianoche, el día la había pasado volando. Eso había estado sucediendo mucho últimamente. Era la misma rutina para Lux, y casi nada importaba en absoluto. La vida la pasaba mientras ella se consumía aquí, como una flor sin sol.

Apretó los dientes y tomó la decisión.

... ... ...

Esta vez estaba mejor vestida, con un sencillo vestido blanco que apenas le rozaba las rodillas mientras seguía su rastro familiar a través del bosque. Una prenda para dormir, en todos los sentidos, pero al menos estaba hecha de algodón más grueso y era algo modesta.

Una punzada de dolor la hizo silbar mientras saltaba levantando su pie derecho. Se apoyó contra un árbol mientras miraba hacia abajo a su pie, acariciando el área del dolor en la parte inferior de su pie, sintiendo la mancha de sangre en el pequeño corte. Tal vez caminar descalza por el bosque no era la mejor idea, pero a ella le encantaba demasiado, la sensación de tierra y hierba bajo sus pies.

Puso su pie cautelosamente en el suelo, manteniendo el área lesionada fuera del suelo mientras cojeaba el resto del camino hasta el claro.

La luna estaba alta en el cielo cuando la alcanzó, iluminando el área moderadamente con un brillo plateado. Esta noche era solo media luna y, sin embargo, su luz brillaba intensamente en el área.

La primavera en el medio del claro tenía un brillo, parecía casi etérea con las refracciones de la luz de la luna bailando sobre su superficie.

Ahora que Lux estaba aquí, se dio cuenta de una cosa crucial. Ella había venido aquí esperando encontrarse con ese hombre, Kayn, otra vez. Sin embargo, él era un asesino, que había venido a Demacia para asesinar a alguien. Por eso lo había conocido unas noches antes. ¿Por qué volvería a aparecer aquí sin razón alguna? Las posibilidades de que él regresara aquí eran, lógicamente, casi ninguna.

Ese pensamiento puso un freno al estado de ánimo de Lux, no es que su estado de ánimo ya fuera algo positivo. Caminó hacia la primavera, sintiéndose extremadamente estúpida consigo misma por olvidar eso. Había venido corriendo como una tonta ciega sin siquiera detenerse a pensar.

Con cautela se dirigió hacia el lado de la primavera, hacia donde sabía que había una roca muy plana que era perfecta para sentarse. Al encontrarlo, se sentó sobre ella, giró y hundió las piernas en el agua. La roca era bastante baja, por lo que sus piernas estaban sumergidas casi hasta las rodillas.

Ella suspiró aliviada cuando el agua le enfrió el ligero escozor de su herida, reemplazado por una bendita sensación de alivio. Se sentó así por un rato, solo mirando el agua, moviendo sus piernas distraídamente. ¿En qué estaba pensando, viniendo aquí esperando que se toparía con él? Para una persona tan inteligente, podía ser realmente ingenua, pensando que la vida era algo así como un cuento de hadas, que él aparecería el mismo día que ella lo necesitaba.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que la lágrima ya le había cruzado por la cara y se había caído, aterrizando sobre su rodilla. Y después de eso, comenzaron los sollozos. Sollozos silenciosos, los sonidos de alguien completamente derrotada y rota. Ella era estúpida. Probó algo real y lo persiguió como una tonta corriendo tras un sueño.

Eso era lo que pasaba con los sueños. Si corres tras ellos, se desvanecerán en humo, como todos los sueños. Y ella, como una colegiala que soñaba despierta, había corrido tras la de ello a la primera señal de algo diferente.

La noche era tranquila, el silencio solo era perturbado por su suave llanto. Ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse las lágrimas, ya que no mostraban ningún signo de detenerse. Se sentía demasiado débil para siquiera levantar la mano para lograr el movimiento. Ella simplemente se sentó allí, con los brazos alrededor de su abdomen, la cabeza inclinada y los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras sollozaba.

Incluso entonces, incluso con toda la tristeza y el odio a sí mismo por ser tan tonto, una parte ingenua de ella esperaba.

Esperaba con todo su corazón que él apareciera. Justo como en las historias.

Esperaba que apareciera ahora cuando más lo necesitaba. El asesino sombrío que era un completo desconocido para ella y, sin embargo, le dio lo que necesitaba hace unas noches. Y ahora lo necesitaba de nuevo, como un adicto que busca su veneno.

Pero él no apareció.

Su llanto se detuvo después de media hora, y se quedó allí sentada dos horas más. Hasta que sintió el frío del agua finalmente llegar a ella, sus pies completamente entumecidos, temblando sobre su piel pálida. Solo entonces, ella finalmente cedió, sacando sus pies del agua. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero tenía las piernas temblorosas, entumecidas por haberse empapado en el agua fría durante tanto tiempo, y se cayó después de un par de pasos.

Olió la hierba y la tierra mientras yacía allí en el suelo, sus dedos agarraron débilmente la hierba cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro una vez más. Permaneció allí unos minutos más, recogiendo mentalmente todas las piezas destrozadas de sí misma mientras esperaba que la sensación volviera a sus piernas, antes de volver a ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar de regreso a casa.

Ella sabía que esto iba a suceder. Las posibilidades de que volviera a encontrarse con él eran casi nulas. Completamente nulas.

Sin embargo, dolía que sus creencias se vieran comprobadas, como lastimaría a cualquiera cuyos sueños se desvanecieran.

Duele mucho.

...

Hola, he avanzado mucho mas rápido de lo que esperaba, hay partes que me cuesta mucho traducir, por lo que tengo muchas dudas respecto a como quedan algunas frases, después de leer tantas veces una oración obviamente la entiendo, pero si alguien siente que alguna parte no tiene mucho sentido pueden decirme para corregirlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada les recuerdo que ésta solo es una traducción de la historia creada por **WingsofRequiem,** todos los créditos le pertenecen.

Dos semanas.

Dos semanas enteras, había pasado aferrándose a una ingenua imposibilidad.

Todos los días, durante dos semanas, creía que ESTE, éste sería el día en que se encontraría con él nuevamente.

Todas las noches, durante dos semanas, regresaba al pequeño estanque en el bosque, con la esperanza de que el segador sombrío se mostrara una vez más.

Y cada vez, durante dos semanas, quedaba decepcionada, en cada ocasión creaba otra grieta en su frágil corazón de esperanza.

Y después de esas dos semanas Lux se estaba ahogando una vez más. Su esperanza se había destrozado por el maltrato de su propia ingenuidad. Fue inútil. Una bocanada de aire en una vida de ahogamiento, no para salvarle la vida, sino solo para darle la esperanza de que se desvanecería nuevamente bajo las olas tormentosas.

Pero ella no se rindió, ella no se rendiría. Era su último vínculo con la cordura, para aferrarse a la vida. Era estúpido, incluso tonto. Era una persona a la deriva en un mar tormentoso, y se había aferrado a lo primero que pasaba.

Incluso si esa cosa fuera un tiburón.

Pero, no todo fue una decepción, en la mañana después de su quincena de consternación, un mensajero llegó a su puerta con buenas noticias.

Su amiga, una de las únicas amigas verdaderas que tenía en Demacia, había regresado de su expedición. Esto trajo tal vez la primera sonrisa verdadera a la cara de Lux. Y con eso, le trajo claridad. Una idea.

La tarde encontró a Lux en el jardín, vestida con un sencillo pero encantador vestido de bígaro azul y blanco. Un vestido apropiado para ella como noble, pero informal para pasear por los jardines reales. Y su acompañante no era otro que Quinn.

Quinn estaba vestida con una simple túnica y pantalones. A pesar del hecho de que ella era una mujer, Quinn siempre había preferido usar la ropa de un hombre en la mayoría de las situaciones. La forma por sobre la moda, como ella siempre lo expresó.

La última media hora habían sido bromas entre los dos amigos. Quinn era, quizás, uno de los únicos verdaderos amigos de Lux aquí. Ella era la única que no juzgaba a Lux ni esperaba nada de ella. Sus personalidades y orígenes también eran extremadamente diferentes, Lux era noble y Quinn era común. Su primer encuentro había sido cuando eran niñas, Lux era un 'moco arrogante' en aquel entonces, como lo expresó Quinn, y Quinn había sido una 'marimacho descarada', como lo expresó Lux.

Se habían conocido, habían intercambiado palabras y luego Quinn había golpeado a Lux. Un avance rápido de eso, y se hicieron amigas cercanas. Es curioso cómo funcionó eso.

-Entonces, eso es todo lo que he estado haciendo en mis viajes por la tierra en esta excursión-, dijo Quinn, mirando a Lux con una sonrisa fácil, -¿Qué has estado haciendo, señorita Crownguard?-

Quinn dijo burlonamente la última línea, porque sabía cuánto Lux odiaba ser eso. Era una broma sencilla que se esperaría entre amigas, y trajo una sonrisa rara a la cara de Lux en lugar de insultarla.

-Bueno ... Ha habido avances-. Lux dijo en voz baja.

-¿Oh?- El interés de Quinn alcanzó su punto máximo.

-Hay un hombre que conocí...-

-¡Oh un hombre! ¡Suelta todos los detalles, no ocultes nada!-

-¡Espera, espera! ¡No es nada de eso!-

Quinn se rió cuando Lux se puso nerviosa antes de que Quinn le indicara que continuara. Lux suspiró.

-Él es ... inesperado-.

La sonrisa de Quinn se detuvo al detectar la seriedad en la voz de Lux. -¿Cómo es eso?-

-Bueno ... Él no es de por aquí, en absoluto, y nunca lo he vuelto a ver, excepto por una vez-.

-Oh no. Eso no suena muy agradable, Lux-.

-Es por eso que me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, Quinn-.

Quinn parecía curiosa, pero no dijo nada, así que Lux continuó.

-Sé que tu tienes... fuentes para encontrar personas-.

-Lux-. Dijo Quinn en voz baja y de advertencia. No es que ella le estuviera advirtiendo a Lux sobre cualquier cosa, pero se trataba más de la preocupación de hacia dónde iría Lux con esto. -¿Quién es este hombre?-

-Es un asesino-.

Quinn estaba en silencio, mirando a Lux sorprendida aunque su cara era la misma, sus ojos intensos. A Lux le inquietaban un poco los ojos de águila de Quinn. Y luego Quinn dijo:

-No creo que esta sea una buena idea en lo más mínimo Lux-.

-Pero ustedes van muy bie...-"

-¡SHHH!- Quinn la interrumpió, mirando a su alrededor con cautela, antes de fruncir el ceño a Lux. -¿Quieres que todo el reino lo sepa, tonta?- Dijo con voz baja pero enojada.

-Lo siento.- Lux advirtió en voz baja también, antes de continuar, -Bueno ... esperaba que tú o Talon pudieran ayudarme a encontrar a este hombre …-

-Por el vacío, Lux, realmente desaconsejaría esta idea-. Dijo Quinn. -Siempre puedes encontrar a otro tipo, sabes, uno que no mata para ganarse la vida-.

-Pero tu…-

-Soy una excepción, Lux. Lamento jugar esa carta, pero es verdad. Soy lo más parecido que puedes llegar a ser un Asesino Demaciano. Talon y yo hemos tenido una historia tan larga e ilustre. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que hemos estado cerca de matarnos, mientras intentábamos matarnos -. Dijo Quinn, ahora completamente seria. -No eres yo, Lux. Y él no es Talon. ¿Puedes decir que este hombre te vea como algo?-

-Sé los riesgos, Quinn, lo juro. He pasado las últimas dos semanas pensando en ello-. Lux dijo, buscando en la cara de su amiga. -Por favor."-Añadió, suplicante.

Quinn parecía desgarrada, mirando a su amiga que le suplicaba su ayuda. Quinn apretó los puños antes de mirar hacia otro lado, suspirando en derrota. -Bien. Conozco a un tipo que está en los ... canales. Pero Lux-. Quinn miró a Lux nuevamente, con ojos severos. -Debes prometerme, prometer, que no harás nada estúpido. ¿De acuerdo? Si encuentro alguna señal, alguna, de que tu vida está en peligro debido a esto, no dudaré en ir con tu hermano sobre esto-.

-¡Quinn!-

-Lo siento Lux, ¡Pero no voy a arriesgar la vida de mi mejor amiga por su enamoramiento! Te estoy ayudando con lo que me pediste, pero intervendré y haré lo que sea necesario para protegerte. Tú no me puedes culpar por hacer ese Lux, sabes que harías lo mismo si nuestros lugares se invirtieran-.

-Yo…- Lux hizo una pausa, derrotada, sabiendo que Quinn tenía un muy buen punto. -Muy bien, eso es justo-. Lux admitió.

Quinn atrajo a Lux para darle un abrazo, y Lux también la abrazó con fuerza. -Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Lux-.

-Sí. Estaré a salvo, te lo prometo Quinn. Gracias.-

...

Al día siguiente, Lux se vistió con ropa discreta, pantalones marrones, una túnica oscura y una capa sobre los hombros que tenía una capucha para ocultar sus rasgos. Ella dejó los terrenos de su propiedad a caballo, cubriéndose con capucha una vez que estuvo fuera del área de los nobles, dirigiéndose a la ciudad propiamente dicha.

Pasó por las calles de Demacia, la ciudad de Marmol y Orden. Incluso en la ciudad, todo estaba limpio, prístino, la imagen misma de la perfección. Pero incluso una ciudad tan 'perfecta' como Demacia tenía su bajo vientre.

Las Madrigueras, como se les llamaba, estaban cerca de los bordes exteriores de la ciudad mientras aún se encontraban dentro de sus grandes murallas. Los cambios en los edificios y carreteras fueron claros. Caminos anchos y rectos de piedra blanca dieron paso a calles empedradas y sinuosas. Grandes edificios de piedra y vidrio convertidos en chozas de madera. Peatones bien vestidos y perfumados se convirtieron en campesinos descuidados e inmundos. El entorno a su alrededor empeoró a medida que viajaba más profundamente en las madrigueras.

Finalmente encontró la taberna a la que Quinn la había dirigido. ' La Patrulla Perdida' se llamaba. Irónico, en cierto sentido. Era un edificio lúgubre y de poca altura de madera y piedra. Ella ató su caballo en el puesto de caballos más cercano e hizo el resto del camino a pie a la taberna. A pesar de las condiciones de vida en las guaridas aquí, el crimen aún era bajo. La gente aquí era pobre e inmunda, pero no eran criminales. Había muy poco riesgo de asaltos o asesinatos. Entonces Lux no tuvo miedo de caminar por el lugar. Todos estaban caminando, ocupándose de sus propios negocios y siguiendo sus propias vidas.

Abrió la puerta de la taberna, atrayendo la atención de unos pocos clientes, que desviaron la mirada después de darle una mirada superficial. Entró, arrugando la nariz debajo de la capucha. Olía a cerveza rancia ya cuerpos sudorosos aquí. Se permitió adaptarse a este ... ambiente, mientras caminaba hacia el bar. Un camarero con cicatrices estaba limpiando una taza detrás del mostrador, mirándola mientras se acercaba. A pesar de su cara cicatrizada, su cabeza calva y su forma obviamente musculosa, tenía una cara amable y le ofreció una sonrisa hospitalaria.

"Buenas noches, ¿qué va a pedir?", Le dijo, con el dialecto del plebeyo cargado de acento.

Lux miró a sus costados, asegurándose de que nadie escuchara, antes de repetir lo que Quinn le había dicho: -Garras de metal, mandíbulas endulzadas-.

El cantinero le levantó una ceja cuando su actitud amistosa cambió a algo más neutral. Ladeó la cabeza hacia las escaleras y dijo: -Una flotación hacia abajo, hacia el final-.

Lux asintió y dejó una sola moneda de oro en el mostrador, según las instrucciones de Quinn, antes de caminar hacia el destino al que la había dirigido el camarero. Sintió su mirada siguiéndola y trabajó muy duro para mantener una caminata estable, a pesar de que sus entrañas se sentían como gelatina. Se encontraba muy fuera de su elemento aquí.

Bajando las escaleras, el estruendo del bar sobre ella se desvaneció en un ruido de fondo amortiguado cuando entró en un pasillo subterráneo con muchas puertas. El olor a sudor era más fuerte aquí cuando escuchó sonidos amortiguados en las puertas por las que pasaba.

No necesitaba tres conjeturas para descubrir por qué esos sonidos estaban siendo causados.

Bajó hasta el final del pasillo, donde una sólida puerta de madera le impedía el paso. La llamó como indicaban las instrucciones de Quinn: tres golpes, pausa, dos golpes, pausa, tres golpes.

Entonces ella esperó. Unos segundos después se escuchó el ruido de un cerrojo que se abría cuando se abrió la puerta, y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre muy grande, blindado y armado, diferente de un soldado. El guardia la miró de arriba abajo, antes de hacerse a un lado para que entrara, entró en una sala de oficina muy inesperada, amueblada como uno esperaría que fuera la oficina de un noble, un piso alfombrado, muebles de caoba, un gran escritorio, detrás del cual se sentaba un hombre con mucha ropa.

-Ah, un patrón. ¡Bienvenido, bienvenido!- Dijo el hombre, levantándose con una gracia fácil y señalando los asientos al otro lado del escritorio. -Por favor tome asiento.-

Lux se acercó y se sentó en el asiento ofrecido, el hombre esperaba que ella se sentara antes de sentarse también. Tenía rasgos nobles, una cara delgada y digna con pómulos altos, cabello cortado que estaba canoso a los lados y un par de lentes pequeños para leer.

-Ahora, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?-

-Necesito tus servicios para encontrar un hombre-. Dijo, deseando que su voz no flaqueara. Ella estaba muy cerca de su objetivo.

-Ciertamente, esos son los servicios que ofrecemos, aunque es un servicio-.

-Puedo pagar.- Lux dijo simplemente.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara, mientras también decía: -¿A quién deseas encontrar?-

-Un asesino, muy probablemente jónico-.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio mientras el hombre detrás del escritorio la estudiaba, antes de enderezarse.

-¿Por qué una mujer como usted requeriría a un asesino? Tenga en cuenta que nos reservamos el derecho de negar el servicio a cualquier persona que pueda estar afiliada a la ley u otra…-

-Deseo contratarlo. Deseo comprar una Marca de la Muerte-.

Silencio.

El hombre se inclinó hacia delante.

-Joven señorita, yo imploro que piensa muy, muy bien sobre esta decisión. Una marca de muerte no es algo que debe comprar a la ligera, usted está sancionando la muerte de una persona. Esto no es un atentado de la vida de alguien, usted va a quitarle la vida a una persona -. Dijo serio.

-Estoy completamente segura de mi decisión, señor. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en esto-.

El hombre permaneció en silencio, mirándola a pesar del hecho de que no podía ver su rostro correctamente debido a su capucha. A pesar de eso, Lux mantuvo su mirada escrutadora.

-Que así sea. ¿A quién deseas contratar?-

-¿Conoce a un Asesino Jónico llamado Kayn?-

El hombre se rascó la barbilla mientras pensaba. -Sí, lo conozco. Pero debes saber que su tarifa no es barata. Es parte de una orden que es una de las mejores en Valoran, y es uno de los mejores en esa orden. No puedes retractarte de este acuerdo una vez que lo aceptes, o será tu fin -.

-El oro no es un problema-.

-Muy bien. Tomaré una pequeña tarifa como comisión, el resto será pagado por ti al asesino después de que se haga la escritura-. El hombre sacó algunos documentos y comenzó a examinarlos. -¿Y para quien te gustaria contratar la marca?"

Lux hizo una pausa. Esto es. Este era el momento para el que se había estado preparando desde que decidió pedir la ayuda de Quinn. Había permanecido despierta toda la noche pensando en este asunto, en esta decisión. Una vez que pronunció las palabras, no hubo vuelta atrás. No solo estaría cometiendo quizás uno de los errores más grandes de su vida, sino que también estaría rompiendo su promesa a su amiga más querida. La misma amiga que la había ayudado a organizar esta reunión. Si algo salía mal, estaría condenando a su amiga a toda una vida de culpa.

Lux respiró hondo y sacó el pago por los servicios del hombre mientras hablaba con resolución.

-Luxanna Crownguard-.

Hola a todos, si notan algún error no duden en comentar, estaré atenta a sus comentario. Sé que dije que quería actualizar cada semana, pero parece que cada vez que me quiero comprometer con algo no loro hacerlo. 


	5. Capítulo 5

–Estaré fuera por una semana-.

Garen levantó la vista de su mesa de estrategia, las piezas representaban ejércitos y fuerzas desplegadas en un mapa de Valoran. Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Lux cuando ella estaba parada en la puerta de su estudio.

–¿Dónde y por qué?–

–Me quedaré en la casa dentro de Perravi Commons, solo quiero estar más cerca del bullicio de la capital por un tiempo, supongo. Aquí es demasiado tranquilo y quiero un descanso–. Ella dijo mirándolo, Garen inclinó la cabeza antes de enderezarse a su altura máxima, dio la vuelta a la mesa y se acercó a Lux, que estaba de pie, mirándolo. Su corazón dio un vuelco de ansiedad cuando se preguntó si había descubierto algo o si le diría que no.

Pero en cambio, se detuvo frente a ella, él le dedicó una cálida sonrisa fraternal y puso una de sus enormes manos sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, dándole una cariñosa palmadita.

–Está bien Luxanna, ve y diviértete por un tiempo–.

Un poco del corazón de Lux se rompió ante eso cuando de repente sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. A pesar de lo distante que era Garen con Lux como hermano, seguía siendo su hermano, puede que no haya sido el mejor, pero todavía la amaba y cuidaba de ella. Recuerdos de él y de ella a edades más tempranas aparecieron en su mente, donde él siempre la protegía y cuidaba mientras sus padres no estaban cerca, lo cual era frecuente. Una parte de Lux siempre amaría a Garen como su hermano mayor, a pesar de que Garen ya no sabía quién era o ya no se esforzaba por hacerlo. Pero esto demostraba que él todavía se preocupaba por ella, y a veces aun lo intentaba, aunque se tratara de pequeños intentos. La hacía sentir miserable por lo que había hecho, por lo que haría.

De repente se adelantó y abrazó a Garen, enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Garen estaba sorprendido, desconcertado, pero luego logró abrazarla por la espalda.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa?- Preguntó con voz suave. Por un momento, toda su armadura de Vanguard General se desvaneció, derritiéndose a la nada para revelar el amable y afectuoso hermano que estaba dentro.

-Nada ... yo solo …- dijo Lux, amortiguado por la camisa de Garen. Respiró hondo y se alejó, fijando una sonrisa en su rostro. -Sentí que no te abrazaba tanto como debería, hermano mayor-.

Los ojos de Garen se suavizaron cuando una sonrisa rara y amable apareció en su rostro. -No te preocupes por eso, lucecita-. Dijo, usando el apodo que solía llamarla cuando era niña. La palmeó de nuevo y Lux lo aceptó, secándose los ojos una vez más antes de excusarse. Se fue sin mirar atrás, porque sabía que cedería y confesaría todo si se quedaba.

...

El viaje le tomó una hora para llegar a la comunidad de Perravi. Era un área noble de la ciudad, con edificios grandes y bien decorados pertenecientes tanto a la nobleza superior como a la inferior, pero sin realeza. Llegó a la casa mientras ataba su caballo en los establos cercanos. Sacó la llave del cinturón y abrió la puerta. Al abrirlo, entró y encendió las luces hextech.

La casa estaba en buenas condiciones a pesar de no haber sido habitada por años. Las amas de llaves venían todas las semanas a limpiarlo, y lo habían hecho justo antes de que Lux llegara. Ella se iría antes de que volvieran.

Ella estaba aquí, ahora todo lo que quedaba era esperar. Esperó todo el día.

Pasó las siguientes dos horas cocinando comida para ella. Se sentía liberador, salir y comprar comida del mercado, volver a casa y hacer su propio plato. Ella no era muy buena cocinando, pero aún así fue una experiencia sabrosa. Habiendo comido hasta saciarse, entró en su dormitorio y examinó las estanterías hasta que encontró una bonita historia para leer.

Tomó el libro y lo colocó sobre una de las sillas, tomando unos minutos para preparar y encender la chimenea. Contenta y acogedora, se relajó en la silla y comenzó a leer.

...

Por alguna razón, Lux se encontró despertando. No había ningún sonido, aparte del fuego que crepitaba bajo en la chimenea. La habitación estaba oscura, bañada en un resplandor anaranjado bajo por el fuego, el cielo nocturno visible a través de las ventanas. Se movió un poco en su posición, despertando lentamente mientras se enderezaba, se había quedado dormida en su silla junto al fuego, con el libro todavía en su regazo. Ella sofocó un bostezo, empujando su cabello dorado hacia atrás detrás de la oreja. Se preguntó si era solo el crepitar del fuego lo que la había despertado o si se había despertado naturalmente.

-Sabes, pensé que había algo especial en ti cuando te vi por primera vez-. Una voz dijo detrás de ella.

Ella se congeló. Era una voz familiar, filosa como una cuchilla de afeitar, ligeramente musical con su acento. Miró a su derecha, y en el centro de su habitación, apenas iluminada por el fuego, estaba Kayn, de pie en toda su altura con su gran guadaña a un lado. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, los colores no coincidían tal como ella lo recordaba, y había un cierto tipo de diversión en su rostro.

La diversión, sin embargo, murió cuando él la miró seriamente y dijo:

-Pero no pensé que esa especialidad sobre ti fuera 'especialmente estúpida', espero que tengas una buena explicación -.

Ella permaneció en silencio, todavía absorbiendo el hecho de que él finalmente estaba aquí, junto con todas las ramificaciones de sus acciones. No había vuelta atrás en este punto. Ella tragó saliva, antes de responder.

-¿Una buena explicación de qué?-

Los ojos de Kayn se entrecerraron y le arrojó un rollo de papel. Aterrizó limpiamente en su regazo, y cuando lo abrió, vio que tenía un símbolo grande e intrincado, de color negro, nada más. Ella lo miró y vio que Kayn todavía se concentraba en ella como un letal depredador, y habia algo mas ... ¿Decepción? ¿Enfado? Y luego, habló, en un tono similar a insulto.

-Una buena explicación de por qué te ordenaste una marca de muerte-.

_...

_Avísenme si encuentran algún error, para corregir._


	6. Capítulo 6

Todavía estaba sentada en su silla, sus pies no respondían a sus deseos de moverse. Abrió la boca, sus suaves labios rosados se abrieron, pero no salió ningún sonido de su apretada garganta, las palabras murieron antes de que incluso rompieran la coherencia. Ella solo logró mirar en silencio al hombre parado en el borde de la sombra, la distancia entre ellos era mucho más corta en comparación con la última vez.

Ahora podía verlo mucho más claro, a pesar de las sombras que lo rodeaban como una segunda tela. ¿Eran solo sus ojos jugando con ella, o esas sombras en su cuerpo en realidad ... se movían? Miró fijamente a la cara, que actualmente la estaba mirando con desprecio, ojos desiguales enfocados únicamente en ella. La cicatriz en su rostro no hizo nada para quitar su belleza inusual, con los ángulos suaves pero dura expresión de su rostro. Estaba nuevamente sin camisa, y su brazo izquierdo era moderadamente visible en la oscuridad, la extremidad de aspecto blindado apenas captaba la luz del fuego. Llevaba ropa jónica, y su acento también era jónico, pero su rostro definitivamente no era jónico. Ella no podía poner su dedo sobre él.

Kayn resopló por la nariz, obviamente impaciente con su silencio.

–Me has puesto en una situación dificil aquí, niña. Probablemente eres la primera persona lo suficientemente estúpida como para disfrazarse y ordenar una marca de muerte en sí misma. Así que esa es la situación–. Kayn dijo, cuando de repente se dio la vuelta, moviendo los brazos. En un segundo, Lux de repente se encontró cara a cara con la espada gigante de una guadaña, apuntando directamente a su garganta. Estaba a centímetros de ella, si se inclinaba hacia adelante podría tocarlo con la barbilla. Ella se congeló, su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta.

–Te mato, completo mi marca. Recibo mi pago, vuelvo a mi pedido y reanudo mi vida diaria. El pago lo realiza el cliente una vez que se ha completado la marca. El problema es que tú eres el cliente. Te mato, simultáneamente estoy completando y traicionando mi marca. No me pagan, y me deshonran por la violación. Así que me has puesto en un aprieto real aquí y espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para ésto o te mataré solo por despecho –. Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos hacia ella. La habitación parecía mucho más fría de repente, a pesar del fuego que aún brillaba dentro de la chimenea.

Lux tragó saliva cuando finalmente logró encontrar sus palabras. Con esfuerzo, separó los labios, y el más mínimo aliento de un susurro salió de sus labios.

–Hazlo.–

La expresión de Kayn vaciló, su molestia y enojo reemplazados por incredulidad y confusión. –¿Qué?–

Lux tragó de nuevo, sintiendo una lágrima salir por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, aunque ningún sollozo la atravesó. –No quiero vivir. Quiero morir–.

Kayn la miró fijamente, la expresión de incredulidad aún en su rostro mientras bajaba la guadaña de su garganta. Cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, dejando escapar un fuerte y exasperado suspiro. Luego se dio la vuelta para fijar su mirada en ella nuevamente, y luego preguntó. –Muy bien, ¿qué quieres?–

–Quiero morirme–.

–No, no quieres. Quieres algo más–.

–No.-

–Si.– Kayn dijo mientras soltaba su guadaña. Lux no vio caer la guadaña, ni escuchó su sonido, porque Kayn la atrapó con una caminata muy rápida. El miedo corrió por sus venas reflexivamente cuando Kayn la agarró, su mano humana agarró su garganta, su brazo demoníaco la agarró por debajo de su hombro. La levantó y la arrojó contra la pared cercana, con fuerza pero retrocediendo en parte en el último segundo para que el impacto de la pared la golpeara con un golpe fuerte en lugar de un golpe doloroso. La sostuvo allí, su mano no le apretó la garganta, más bien la sostuvo allí, su otra mano la sostuvo para que ella no se ahogara en su mano debido a su peso. Sus pies colgaban indefensos a centímetros del suelo.

–Sí quieres algo–. Dijo, su rostro cerca del de ella, mirándola a los ojos con una intensidad que no podía describir. –¿Qué deseas?–

–Quiero morirme.–

Su agarre se debilitó, pero solo en su hombro. Ella se hundió ligeramente debido a la holgura, su garganta de repente se contrajo ligeramente debido al agarre de la mano en su garganta.

–¿Qué deseas?–

–Quiero morirme.–

Su agarre se aflojó nuevamente, y ahora a Lux le resultaba difícil respirar. Sus manos se levantaron, agarrando la muñeca de la mano que sostenía su garganta.

–Podemos seguir jugando este juego hasta que me lo digas o hasta que te ahogues. ¿Qué quieres?–

–Quiero morir.–

–¿Qué deseas?

–Quiero morir–

Ya casi había soltado su hombro. Todo su peso ahora lo sostenía el brazo de su garganta, y sus propias manos luchaban por sostenerse. Pero se estaba ahogando lentamente, los músculos en sus brazos ardían. Su expresión no vaciló. Su voz todavía era baja y concentrada.

–¿Qué quieres, Luxanna, dime?–

–Te lo dije, quiero que mates–.

–¿Qué deseas?–

–¡Te lo estoy diciendo!–

–¿Qué deseas?–

–¡Quiero que acabes conmigo!-

–¿Qué deseas?–

–¡QUIERO VIVIR!– Ella gritó, sus uñas clavándose en su brazo. Kayn la miró fijamente, soltándola mientras caía unos centímetros hacia el suelo, sin aliento, con lágrimas frescas cayendo de sus ojos. Él continuó con su mirada silenciosa mientras ella masajeaba su garganta ligeramente magullada, mirándolo, las lágrimas brillaban en sus mejillas pero la mirada en sus ojos era determinada y desesperada.

–Quiero morir, Kayn. Realmente lo quiero–. Ella dijo, mientras más lágrimas brotaban de las esquinas de sus ojos. –Pero primero quiero vivir. Pasé los últimos diez años existiendo con el único fin de complacer a mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano. Complacer a todos los hipócritas de la nobleza demaciana. Existiendo, solo para poder ser utilizado como un trofeo en la pared de mi familia. Existiendo, con miedo, por ser descubierto como un mago y asesinado por mi propia familia. Existí, Kayn. Sobreviví con miedo –.

Se secó los ojos con el dorso de las manos antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

–Y ahora estoy cansada. Estoy cansada de tratar de ser lo que no soy. Ya no quiero hacer esto. Quiero que todo termine, pero antes que nada, quiero vivir. Incluso si es mentira, he vivido una mentira toda mi vida. Incluso si es solo por un tiempo, quiero vivir antes de morir. Y ni siquiera sé por qué tú, o qué me llevó a hacer este estúpido acto loco, o lo que nos hizo encontrarnos esa noche. No sé por qué no te informé a los guardias justo después, y no sé por qué no me mataste esa noche. Todo lo que sé es que eres la primera persona real que conozco en años, y probablemente la única que me puede dar lo que quiero y lo que necesito –.

Kayn la miró en silencio, la expresión de su rostro era imposible de decir, pétrea e inmóvil.

–¿Y qué es lo que quieres y necesitas?–

–Quiero vivir ... Pero necesito morir–. Lux dijo finalmente, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo y tembloroso. Se enderezó lentamente mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba. –Siete días, siete noches. Quiero vivir. Quiero que me muestres cómo vivir, quiero ver todo lo que hay en la vida que me he perdido en los años de mi existencia. Después de siete días y siete noches ...– Ella respiró hondo y se armó de valor, –Te daré tu pago debido y completarás la Marca de la Muerte, sin traición ni deshonra–.

–¿Siete días y siete noches?–Kayn dijo, sus palabras eran más como una declaración que una pregunta.

–Sí, esos son los términos de mi contrato-. Lux dijo, tratando de parecer lo más digna posible mientras miraba a un asesino endurecido que se alzaba sobre ella. Era una imagen maravillosa en su cabeza; la pequeña e inocente doncella, cara a cara con el segador sombrio de la muerte misma, negociando un contrato.

Kayn pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, con una mirada sombría en su rostro, antes de alcanzar su espalda y sacar un cuchillo. Por un segundo, Lux pensó que él simplemente le cortaría el cuello y terminaría aquí y ahora. Pero, cambió el cuchillo a su mano izquierda, levantó la mano derecha y cortó una línea en el centro de la palma de su mano.

–Acepto los términos del contrato-. Dijo, ofreciéndole el cuchillo.

Lux dudó antes de quitarse el cuchillo de las manos. Parecía un arma pequeña en sus manos, pero en su delicada mano, parecía grande y difícil de manejar. Ella giró su mano izquierda y, después de dudar por un segundo, hizo un rápido corte en su propia palma, similar a la de él. Se estremeció momentáneamente de dolor, antes de ver la línea carmesí cobrar vida en su palma. Ella le ofreció su mano sangrante, y él juntó su mano sangrante sobre la de ella, sus heridas se tocaron, su sangre se mezcló.

–Está hecho.– Dijo, mientras le quitaba el cuchillo. –A primera hora, estate despierta–. Él le dijo a ella, mientras su mano blindada le llegaba a la cara, lentamente para tranquilizarla y que no iba a golpearla. Él cubrió sus ojos, obligándola a cerrar sus ojos por reflejo. Contuvo el aliento, y después de un segundo, la presión en su rostro y ojos se levantó. Ella abrió los ojos, parpadeando mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

Kayn no se veía por ninguna parte. No quedaba un solo signo de él. El fuego estaba muriendo dentro de la chimenea, las brasas desnudas parpadeaban. Su libro estaba en el suelo de manera indigna. Habría pensado que había soñado o alucinado todo si no fuera por una leve picadura. Ella se miró la mano izquierda.

La mancha roja de sangre brillaba contra su clara piel. Un símbolo de su pecado, el mayor pecado de todos.

Su destino estaba sellado.


End file.
